


I panicked

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: You panicked in class after your mind reading self got a little out of control and left class in a storm of embarrassment. Tim had followed you.





	I panicked

**Author's Note:**

> kshsjdn This took so long for me to write and I don’t why. Anyways sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, other than that I hope your enjoy.

You were best friends with Tim Drake. Simple as that to anyone who knew the two of you. Except it wasn’t. It just so happens while becoming friends with that sleep deprived geek, you’d tripped and fallen for him. And hard. You’d grown to love every bit and piece of that boy and you planned on taking that to the grave.

You just couldn’t help yourself from staring and day dreaming. Just from the way his ebony hairs would continuously fall in front of his painted blue eyes, and the way he would sweep a hand through his hair in an attempt to move them. Oh and his laugh? Dear god and his laugh, it always sounded so relaxed as it resonated through the air for all of those who were listening. 

As horribly cheesy that might’ve sounded, it just sorta happened whenever you were with him. Writing up poems in your mind while trying so very hard not to listen in on his thoughts, despite the protest to get rejection done and over with. 

You were always so curious as to what the little bird thought about during his time spent with you and others, but you had felt like you would be invading his privacy if you even took a peek into his thoughts. So you stopped yourself before you could even ask yourself and got through the whole debate in your mind again. 

Which just so happens that you had just currently shut another one those questions down. To be perfectly honest with yourself, it was getting harder and harder to resist, just one little look into his mind right? Wrong, so very wrong. 

Mind reading, oddly enough, could be painful and requires a lot of concentration, depending on the person of course. And without the mental preparation, it could ‘cause both the mind reader and the other some serious damage. Unfortunately you had plenty of preparation, the only problem was you would be walking into unknown terrain and that itself was pretty dangerous, and yet so tempting. 

It just seemed way too easy though, especially as you sat there in the middle of class next to that specific best friend. Gorgeous blues so tiredly focused on what the teacher was droning on about. You on the other hand were trying your best to not look over, not even a peek at Tim. One-hundred percent knowing you’d get lost in his handsome features and then embarrassingly be caught staring. Fun. 

So instead, you kept your eyes focused on the board, your own mind swirling with thoughts and questions while you unconsciously jumped from each person’s thoughts in the room. Soaking in new information without even realizes it until you got to one person in particular...you couldn’t exactly recognize them, especially since the fact their mind was blank. 

Slowly panic began to bubble in the pit of your stomach, what if this person was in trouble? What if they needed help? What if they were dying? 

Your breath hitched at the horrifying thought. It would most certainly not be the first time, and the thought of it happening a third scared the hell out of you. 

You couldn’t go through it, not again, not ever, that’s why you gave up the suit back in your home town. It’s why you let go a part of yourself so you wouldn’t have to ever listen to the blank, buzzing ever again. 

Clearly moving to Gotham was not a good idea on your parents part, not that they ever knew you had the special ability to read minds or the fact that you became a vigilante. But still, it’s one of the most crime ridden cities on earth, who in the right mindset would want to live here? 

Another question for another boring day, you were to busy panicking over someone’s possibly dying nearby, and the hand that rested on your shoulder had scared you enough to stand straight up in your seat. The dull colored chair screeching loudly against the dirtied floor, successfully grabbing the attention of the class. 

With your palms down on the table to steady yourself, your mind becoming overwhelmed from all the murmuring and the thoughts, it was too much to handle. It was too much. You needed to leave and calm your mind, this whole thing had gotten out of control too quickly.

You took a shaky breath, trying to block out the soft whispers in the class and scooped your things up to leave in embarrassment and panic. The teacher calling out your name even as you left the suffocating classroom. 

Fresh air. That’s what you needed right now. Nothing else, but fresh air and being away from that stuffy-

“-[Y/N]!” 

Fuck. 

“So much for fresh air,” you mumbled, stomach storming with butterflies at the easily recognizable voice. 

Reluctantly you waited in the empty hall, clutching your things closely to your chest as you listened to the almost silent footsteps from behind you. 

Once you were sure he’d caught up, you started speed walking again. Your mind still foggy and a bit overwhelmed from all the previous events. 

“Hey! Wait, wait, [Y/N]!” Tim had stuttered out, stumbling over his own two feet as he attempted to keep up with your quick paced steps. “I need to talk to you!” 

“And I need some fresh air!” You’d called back. 

Your eyes lit up when you saw the set of double doors leading to the front of the school yard. Heart thumping loudly in your ears, you rushed forward and burst out the front doors, taking in large gulps of air at a time. 

Quickly, your mind calmed down, thoughts from others slowly fading into distant memories. Sometimes being a mind reader sucked, always battling whether you should do this or that. It was tiring, and you were beginning to grow sick of it. 

“[Y/N], hey,” Tim soothingly said, worry very evident in his voice as he spoke. He was not standing in front you, hands running up and down your arms in an attempt to calm you. “What happened back there?” 

“I, I panicked and something, and I–“ you suffered out incoherently, groaning when you couldn’t seem to properly speak and moving to rest your head against Tim’s shoulder. “I just, just panicked I suppose,” you finally whispered out. Not telling the whole truth, but it’s not like he wouldn’t figure that out, he’s a detective after all. 

“You just...panicked?” He repeated. The feeling of you nodding your head against his shoulder confirming his question. “Panicked over what exactly?” He finally asked. Damn question had been torturing him since the minute he sensed you were alright. All he received though, was silence. 

You had repeated the question over and over in your head. You knew the answer, of course you knew it, you wouldn’t have blown up and ‘caused a scene in class for nothing. Only question now was, whether you should tell Tim, and what would happen in the future if you did or didn’t. There were so many countless possibilities, and each after the last one had only scared you more. 

After what felt like years of of debating it on your mind, Tim patiently awaiting your answer, you came to a conclusion and planned on going through with it unless some who you magically lost your voice. Which, to be perfectly honest, wouldn’t be so bad at the moment. 

“I,” you gulped, “I thought to have picked up on someone’s dying mind and everything escalated from there,” you explained quickly. 

It took Tim a minute to actually process the words. “You...picked up on someone that could possibly be dying,” he repeated, but slower and a tad more confused as you could hear the gears in his mind working to figure the whole situation out. 

“You can read minds,” he finally stated, almost shocked, but not exactly. 

“Yeah,” you responded hesitantly, stomach twisting and turning out of nervousness. 

It was at most a minute of the most painful silence you’d ever experienced in your life as you awaited his final reaction tot his new information. 

“Holy shit my best friend is a mind reader,” he whispered with his brows furrowed. “My best friend can read minds.” 

Your face had scrunched up at his words. This certainly was not one of the ways you imagined he’d react. 

“We could get so much dirt on my brothers now.” 

You snorted, pulling back from him to stare in his eyes. “I literally just confessed to one of my biggest secrets and that’s what you’re thinking about, seriously?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t tapped into their minds at least once?” He asked teasingly. 

You hummed. “I did once, and at the worst of times and I have never been the same since.” 

“But, you’re still gonna help me get dirt on them right?” He pouted, you nearly cooed at the sight. 

Sighing you mumbled, “damnit I’m weak.” 

Tim’s melodiously laugh echoing into the cloudy and cold afternoon air at your words, taking your arm in his hand and gently tugging off the school grounds. 

“Uh, Tim?” Said boy hummed in response.

“School is the other way.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So–“

He interrupted you before you could finish, his voice light and happy as he spoke to you, “nope, we’re already this far.”

“My parents will kill me for skipping.” You deadpanned.

“Not unless my brothers kill us first,” he smiled jokingly, resulting in you slapping his bicep.

This was definitely not how you expected him to react.


End file.
